


Costumes and Dances

by Aikyo10



Series: Lancemyboi [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Galra Keith has to escort Altean Lance to the ball while Hunk Sneaks Inhttps://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/HER Bodyguard AUBased off her AU





	Costumes and Dances

“Lance. You’re crazy.” Hunk said decisively. 

 

“You say that all the time.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Come on Hunk it’s not that big of deal. No one will notice.”

 

“Yes they will. And when they find me do you know how much trouble I could get into?” Hunk put his head in his hands. 

 

“Live a little. I won’t let you get into trouble.” Lance said as he tossed a few costumes onto the sofa. 

 

Tonight there would be a large party. The royal family was calling it a Costume Ball. There were several outworld socialites visiting Altea. As well as a few other royal families were staying within the kingdom. 

 

“Every time you say something like that I end up in trouble!” Hunk screamed at Lance.

 

“Not every time and I always back you up” Lance handed Hunk a bundle of brown clothing. “Here just take these and get dressed.”

 

“Keith!” Hunk looked at him.

 

Keith raised his hands. “Don’t get me involved.” 

 

“Tell him how much trouble I’ll be in.” Hunk hugged the clothing.

 

Keith felt bad for Hunk. Lance’s best friend was an apprentice to the royal chef. Lance did not care about the difference in stations. Sadly not all people held Lance’s view.

 

“Well. It will be a busy party.” Keith put a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Most of the guards will be focused on who is going in and out.”

 

“Think of all the food you’ll be able to have and fun!” Lance pulled on Hunk’s arm. “If you keep the costume on you’ll be fine. Now go change!”

 

Hunk trudged off to the bathroom mumbling about being grounded for weeks. Keith wondered why the young man went through with Lance’s plans if he worried so much about the consequences.

 

“Now for you!” Lance thrust a handful of clothing at Keith.

 

Keith grabbed the costume. “No Prince.”

 

“Yes Keith.”

 

“No Lance.”

 

“Yes Keith.”   
  
“I’m a guard, not your dance partner.” Keith walked over to the sofa and put the clothing down. “I’m here so no one attacks you.”

 

“How better to protect me than blending in?” Lance picked up the clothes and pressed them into Keith’s chest. 

 

“My Prince.” Keith shook his head. 

 

“Come on. For me.” Lance had such an earnest look in his blue eyes. “Most of the parties are so stuffy. This one will actually be fun.”

 

“For me?” Lance leaned close and kissed Keith’s nose.

 

Keith was starting to wonder if Lance was secretly a Druid in disguise as a Prince. “Fine. Under one condition.”

 

“Sure!” Lance had a beaming smile on his face.

 

“No trying to sneak off.” Keith bent at his waist to look Lance straight in the eye. “I want your promise.”

 

Lance crossed his arms and his lips were pressed into a thin line. “You make it sound like I’m a bother.”

 

“Lance.” Keith laid his ears flat and narrowed his eyes so the Prince would know he was serious.

 

“Fine fine.” Lance flicked his hand at Keith. “Promise.”

 

Keith smiled at Lance then looked down at the costume. “What is this?”

 

“Just go put it on!” Lance pushed him. “I’m going to go put on my costume.”

 

Keith wondered how he came to guard such a man. He was wondering if Lance had the ability to charm devils. He entered the side bedroom and began pulling on the costume. It fit over his normal attire well enough but Keith already could tell he was going to be warmer. He walked over to the mirror to look at his costume. It had red and white patterns on the chest and arms while the rest of the outfit was black. There were faux silver plates on his shoulders and a silver band running diagonally across his chest.  Where did Lance get these odd costumes?

 

Keith walked out of the room ready to launch into an explanation how the costume would inhibit his range of motion when he stopped. Lance looked amazing. 

 

“I look dumb.” Hunk moaned. The prince was fussing with the large fur collar on Hunk’s outfit. 

 

Keith was staring at Lance. There were large white glittery wings sprouting from Lance’s shoulder blades. The white outfit had cut outs along Lance’s sides leaving the dark flesh visible to all.  Lance was wearing pants. Keith’s eyes were focused on the slits on the sides of Lance’s pants. Keith could see the bare skin of Lance’s hip down to the Prince’s lower leg. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Lance’s upper legs.

 

“No you don’t. Keith tell Hunk he doesn’t look dumb.” Lance spoke with his back to Keith.

 

He cleared his throat. One day Keith wouldn’t be as affected by Lance. 

 

“Hunk you don’t look dumb.” Keith crossed his arms.  

 

“Not helping Keith.” Lance turned and looked at him. “I, uh.”

 

“What?” Keith frowned at Lance’s expression and looked down at his costume. “Am I wearing it wrong or something?”

 

“Oh no, I think you’re wearing it right.” Hunk chuckled and nudged Lance with his elbow. “You look way better than I do.”

 

“Prince?” Keith tilted his head. He noticed the blush on Lance’s cheeks. Although the why was beyond Keith.

 

“You look fine!” Lance turned back to Hunk. “And you do too! Let’s get to that party.”

  
  


\---

 

Keith stood with his back to the far east wall of the ballroom. He was able to see all three doors and a reasonable amount of the room. Too many people. This was a nightmare to keep his eyes on Lance. He knew the other personal guards were having a similar problem. 

 

He would remain calm and focused. Not that it was hard to keep his eyes on Lance. The man was a natural with people. Always a smile and a kind word to be said to anyone who approached him. Keith had developed a thick skin recently to Lance’s constant flirting. The Prince did it with almost anyone willing. The Prince was not pushy and never forced his advances. Not that it mattered. There were a number of willing men and women wanting Lance’s attention. 

 

Not that Keith wanted Lance’s attention. 

 

Keith kept telling himself the lie. His job was to focus on Lance’s safety. Focusing on Lance had become to mean more to Keith over the last few weeks. Keith watched the angelic dressed man float through the crowd as easy as water flowed through a pebbled brook.  Just that bright smile sent a sharp hurt into Keith’s heart. 

 

He took a deep breath and focused on the drink Lance accepted from a server robot. That would make Lance’s second drink in under thirty minutes. Keith began planning on the best way to pull the Prince from the room when he started on his fourth drink. He spotted Allura on the opposite side of the room. She was dressed in a flowing gown which shimmered in the light of the room. 

 

Keith caught sight of Hunk who was going around the room filling his plate full of food. Keith was happy Lance had talked Hunk into coming. Hunk worked hard and never complained. Keith had seen Hunk dead on his feet but make time for Lance if the Prince ever needed him. He laughed when he saw Hunk make a face at one of the appetizers and ask the server who cooked the dish.

 

“Hello.” A hesitant voice came from his left.

 

“Uh.” Keith blinked at the Altean woman. He didn’t recognize her from the high court which meant she was from another household.

 

“Hello.” He said after a moment’s pause.    
  
“You’ve been against this wall for an hour. No one seems to have noticed you even though.” Her head tilted to the side. “You’re Galra.”

 

Keith heard the question in her voice and figured it would be better to answer it then pretend he didn’t see the accusation in her eyes.

 

“I’m Prince Lance’s bodyguard.” Keith knew his place and knew how many worlds hated his kind so he would have to justify his presence. 

 

“Oh.” She looked out to the crowd. “The Prince and Princess must trust you then.”

 

Keith shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. Despite what many people believed not all Galra were horrible - not that his world had a great track record to reflect that belief. 

 

“I like your costume. A knight?” She traced the emblem on his upper arm. Alteans could be very touchy when they were curious.

 

“I think.” Keith frowned and tried to find Lance in the crowd. He spotted Lance across the room looking at him, drink number three in his hands it appeared. Why was Lance looking at him like that? 

 

“Can I help you?” Keith turned his attention back to the woman.

 

“I was noticing how you were just standing here by yourself.” She smiled. “I was hoping you’d want to dance with me.”

 

“Dance?” Keith shook his head. “No thank you.”

 

“Why not?” She took his hand and pulled him forward.

 

“Because-” Keith began but Lance cut him off.

 

“Because he’s my date.” Lance said from Keith’s other side. He put his empty cup down on a passing tray as he looked at the woman.  “And he’ll only dance with me Lady Tessa.”

 

How the hell had Lance moved across the room quicker than a bolt of lightning?    
  
“Oh, I’m sorry your highness.” The Lady Tessa stepped back from Keith with a look of surprise on her face.

 

Keith knew how she felt. He was just as confused as Lance wrapped both arms around Keith’s arm. The Prince was glaring at the woman and pulling Keith away from the wall.

 

“My Prince. I don’t dance.” Keith was baffled by Lance’s abrupt change in personality. 

 

“Why were you flirting with her?” Lance asked.

 

“Flirting?” Keith dug his heels into the floor to stop Lance from dragging him. “I’m not the one who flirts.”

 

“She was touching you all over and you just let her.” Lance put his hands on his hips.

 

“You are insane.” Keith leaned down to meet the Prince’s glare. “I wasn’t flirting with her and I’m not your date. I’m your bodyguard.”

 

“Then maybe you should be watching my body and not someone else.” Lance lifted up on his toes. 

 

Lance’s face was close enough Keith could feel their noses touch. The smell of flowers on Lance’s skin filling the air.  What was going through that Prince brain? Keith would never understand this man.

 

“I was watching you. I’m always watching you!” Keith said louder than he intended. He felt the warmth on his cheeks as the people around them stared straight at them. Keith was certain he could hear Allura sigh from somewhere in the room.

 

A pleased smile spread over Lance’s face. Keith had no warning when Lance’s mood changed like the tide.

 

“Keith?” Lance stood flat on his feet.

 

“Yes.” Keith cleared his throat knowing the look Lance was giving him - it meant trouble.

 

“You’re going to dance with me.” Lance declared.

 

“Wait. No.” Keith did not have a moment to run before Lance had him on the dance floor and several people were staring at them.

 

“Are you crazy?”  Keith whispered.

 

“No more than normal.” Lance laughed. “You’ve never danced?”

 

“No.” Keith hissed. “I’m going to embarrass you.”

 

Lance shook his head. He put one of Keith’s hands on his waist and took the other in his hand. 

 

“I could never be embarrassed of you.” Lance began to move side to side. “Now just move your feet with mine.”

 

Keith groaned as Lance began to move and within seconds Keith stepped on the Prince’s foot. 

 

“My Prince.” Keith tried to pull away. 

 

“It’s fine.” Lance kept a firm hold on Keith’s shoulder and hand.  Lance was stronger than he looked. “Try again.”

 

Keith spent the three songs of his life torn between subtle amusement and utter mortification. He was certain he had stepped on Lance’s toes at least twenty times. 

 

How could Lance laugh and smile the entire time? Keith was certain the drinks Lance had previously consumed was attributing to the Prince’s increased pain threshold. He tried to focus on his movements.

 

When Keith looked at Lance the bright blue eyes pulled him in like a black hole. Keith tried not to think how soft Lance’s hand felt in his grasp. The warmth he felt in his fingers brushing against Lance’s bare hip. How ridiculous he had to look dancing with someone as handsome and radiant as Lance.

 

They both stopped at the end of the slow melody. Their bodies painfully close pressed together. Keith’s hearing picking up the whispers around them. He felt the weight of those watching beginning to crush his happiness.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked as Keith stepped away.

 

“I need to get back to my duty Prince.” Keith looked at the ground and turned away from Lance. 

 

“Prince Lance!” A small group of women cut between them. 

 

He’d blend into the back wall and hoped the Princess wouldn’t kill him before the end of the party. Keith looked over his shoulder. 

 

Lance looked sad. Keith wanted to go back to him. He wanted to feel the warmth, life, and happiness Lance gave with every touch. 

 

“If you were trying to stay out of sight you did a bad job of it.” Hunk was munching on a plate filled with food. 

 

“I didn’t mean too.” Keith found a dark corner and attempted to sink into the wall. 

 

“Oh, I know. Lance isn’t someone you say no too.” Hunk ate one of the green confections on his plate. “Don’t worry Allura knows it too. It’s one of the reasons Lance has been through so many bodyguards.”

 

Keith put his hands over his face. He was going to get fired. 

 

“Hey it’s ok.” Hunk patted Keith’s back. “But you better watch Lance close for the rest of the night.”

 

“Why?” Keith looked through his fingers at Hunk.

 

“Well Lance might always look happy. Even when he’s upset he smiles.” Hunk sighed as he watched Lance on the side of the dance floor laughing and talking to a group of girls. “But you know even when he smiles like that you can tell when he’s not really happy.”

 

Keith’s ears folded down. Did Hunk mean Lance would be sad because of him? Or was Lance sad because of another reason?

 

“Time to duck out. I need to be in the kitchens before breakfast.” Hunk picked up a hand full of appetizers on the passing server robot. “Don’t be so down. Think of it as a way to show people not all Galra are scary. You sure didn’t look scary out there.”

 

Keith didn’t know what to say so he kept silent. Hunk gave him one more pat on the shoulder before leaving the ballroom. He was worried he would have to spend hours in the ballroom dodging looks. Lance cut the hours down to an hour. The Prince had two more drinks and six dances. One of those dances has been with Allura. Keith wondered what the two siblings were talking about as they danced across the floor with envious grace. 

 

Keith stepped into the party to collect Lance when he saw the Prince for another drink. He grabbed the glass and returned it to the server’s tray. 

 

“Time to retire Prince.”

 

“Hey.” Lance frowned and turned his back with a quick turn. Keith got a face full of feathers for his trouble.

 

“I think I’m in charge and I’ll leave when I’m ready.” Lance crossed his arms.

 

Keith pushed the wing out of his vision and leaned down to speak into Lance’s ear. 

 

“Please Lance?” Keith whispered.

 

“Oh. Alright.” The Prince’s wings sagged forward.

 

Keith waited until they were out of the room and away from prying eyes before putting an arm under the wings and around Lance’s shoulders. He wasn’t expecting Lance to lean into his side. Keith wondered if Lance was angry or sad. He decided Lance was sad and a bit drunk.

 

“Why did you drink so much? That isn’t like you.” Keith asked.

 

Lance was quiet as they traversed the long hallways and up the elevator to his room. Lance’s silence was a heavy curtain slowing their walk.

 

“You didn’t have to leave like that.” Lance muttered.

 

“Leave? I was in the room the entire - oh.” Keith realized Lance words were regarding leaving the dance floor. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Did you hate dancing that much?” Lance stopped in front of his door and turned to face Keith.

 

“I do not think I am a good dancer.” Keith let his arms drop to his side a he looked down at Lance. “I was worried.”

 

“You’re always worried what everyone else thinks but you seem to forget to care about what I think!” Lance turned his back to Keith and walked into his room. “Idiot.”

 

“Lance!” Keith walked after the Prince. It was not true. He would never ignore Lance’s needs, wishes, or sadness. Seeing Lance happy had become as important to Keith as protecting Lance.

 

He caught Lance’s elbow to pull him to a stop. They stood in silence. Keith’s hand on Lance’s arm. Lance had his back turned not showing his face. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith let his hand drop. “I was only trying to stay out of your way.”

 

“You are never in the way.” Lance turned to face him. 

 

He didn’t know what to do or say. He stood there looking down at Lance’s sad face. Keith couldn’t explain the hurt inside he felt from knowing he had upset Lance. They had arguments, often, but Lance rarely became this upset.

 

“Lance.” Keith cleared his throat. He put his hands on Lance’s cheeks and tipped the Prince’s head back.

 

He pressed his lips to Lance’s forehead. Lance’s skin was warm and the fresh smell of flowers filled Keith’s lungs. Keith let his lips linger on the sweet skin for longer than he had intended.  

 

Keith pulled his lips away after his heart threaten to beat out of his chest. The Prince’s face was flushed and the sad look had disappeared. 

 

“Sorry for stepping on your feet.” Keith felt warmth in his face and neck. 

 

Lance’s hands came up and cupped Keith’s face. “We’ll practice and next ball you will be even a better dancer.”

 

Keith felt his stomach drop. “Next time?”

 

“Yes. Next time.” Lance’s smile reappeared brighter and stronger than it had that entire day. 

 

“Do we have to?” Keith sighed and slumped forward so he had to brace his hands on his legs. 

 

“Stop.” Lance laughed and pushed at his shoulder. “I know when you’re being dramatic.”

 

Keith smiled and looked up at the brilliance of Lance’s happiness. “As you wish, my Prince.”


End file.
